Clyde Kusatsu
Clyde Kusatsu (born September 13, 1948) is a Japanese-American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2006) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1998) - The Rich Man (ep17), The Servant (ep17) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Calm Man (ep14), Senior Monk (ep12), Storyteller (ep17), Additional Voices *Batman Beyond (1999-2000) - Coach (ep1), Jimmy Lin (ep31), Mr. Fong (ep42), Mr. Tan (ep22) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2017) - Mr. Kagawa (ep34) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Ranger#1 (ep54), Warden Young (ep16) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1992) - Additional Voices *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2002) - Mr. Kobayashi (ep52) *Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future (2002) - Prime Minister *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - Mr. Wong, Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2019) - Domog (ep57) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2011) - Shingen (ep99) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four (1994-1996) - Annihilus (ep12), Black Business Executive (ep12), Dr. Neville (ep25), Karnak, The Wizard *Gargoyles (1996) - Dr. Arnada (ep52), Kai (ep53) *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Flight Official (ep15) *Grim & Evil (2001) - Japanese Business Guy (ep4), Scientist (ep4) *Heavy Gear (2001-2002) - Kusunoki Tachi *Histeria! (1998) - Hongxi (ep15), Peking Man (ep12) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Additional Voices *Jem (1986) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2001) - Japanese Ambassador (ep1) *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Mighty Max (1993) - Additional Voices *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Phantom 2040 (1995) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1997) - Hama (ep44) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Islander (ep21) *Samurai Jack (2001-2003) - Dad (ep26), Father (ep35), Grand Master (ep7), Old Man (ep26) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012) - Picnicker (ep40) *Superman: The Animated Series (1998) - Dr. Cornell (ep41) *The Legend of Korra (2012) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1992) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Guard (ep50), Guard (ep51), Dr. Zin (eps34-51) *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Chong (ep19) *The Smurfs (1989) - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) - Ted Twaki (ep8) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-1999) - Mr. Kim (ep49), Soh Fishimene (ep5) *The Wild Thornberrys (2001) - Sun Bear (ep79) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003) - Desk Clerk (ep15), Dr. Akira Onodera (ep15), Fisherman (ep15) *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - The Grocer *Hellboy Animated: Sword of Storms (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Mr. Yamashiro 'TV Specials' *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - Nakasumi, Nakasumi's Aide#1 Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Bee Video Games 'Video Games' *Driver 76 (2007) - Mr Zhou *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (50) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2019. Category:American Voice Actors